Taming the Dark Prince
by FreyReh
Summary: Omega is saved and Shepard has some downtime and she surprises herself when she decides who it is that she will be unwinding with, POST-Omega DLC. Bray/Fem!Shep. XENO.


Note: So talking with my friend Shawniexo, and this idea popped in my head, and she was all YESSSSSS DOOO ITTTTTT. So I did. They say u use your own judgement here for what to post and not to post so I have the Mature version here and the Mature+ version on Adult Fanfic. (yes i am same penname there as here)

Title: Taming the Dark Prince

Summary: Omega is saved and Shepard has some downtime and she surprises herself when she decides who it is that she will be unwinding with.

Rated: M  
Setting: ME3, POST Omega DLC  
Pairing: Bray/Fem!Shep

Dis: I don't own Mass Effect

**WARNING: Xeno, HET, PWP,  
**

.

.

.

Quinn Shepard stepped around puddles of blood and body parts on her way out of Afterlife. They had done it. They had taken back Omega, and she was torn by the victory. As she passed the scorch mark on the ground in front of the club she remembered the price that had been paid for the win. Shepard was so damn tired of fighting and being the politician that she hadn't even batted an eyelash at Aria murdering the Cerberus General in front of her. Hell, she'd even gotten a kiss from the Queen of Omega out of the deal. Quinn was a lover and she could appreciate anyone, no matter the gender or race, for their beauty. Aria was ruthless, deadly, and hot but Quinn had decided she might be more trouble than she was worth and decided that if she wanted to get laid she could just pick someone up later.

Quinn had that in common with turians. When she felt like she was about to break from the stress and pressure she found other outlets to deal with it. When sparring or a long run didn't help she donned on the tightest outfit she had and worked with it. However, the Reapers were closing in, and she had other things to worry about, like how to get off this damn rock and back on her ship. She had told Joker to give her three days because she hadn't known how long she'd be here and wouldn't you know it? It had taken less than a day to get the station back.

"Shepard."

"Bray," she said, crossing her arms over her white N7 armor. It had some scuffs, blood, and grime on it. She was aware that she had something sticky in her hair and the Black Widow on her back was wearing on her spine. "Glad to see you made it out of this battle alive."

Honestly, she could care less. Bray was part of the lawless group that hid out on Omega and painted the town red when anyone got in their way. Hell, Shepard knew there were some good people here, otherwise she might not had taken Aria on her offer to help. Now, however, she had the mercs investing in the war and a very, very small part of her was starting to like this hellhole... Not that she'd ever tell Garrus that.

"You, too," he said, leaning casually against the wall next to the door that led to the have blown out docking bay. "What's the plan after this?"

"Quarians and the Geth."

"Damn," he said, followed by a low whistle and Quinn had to fight a smile. Batarians could whistle! "I don't envy you."

"So you get to escort me back to the Citadel?"

"Hmm," he hummed with a nod. "But..."

"But?" she asked, eyebrow rising.

"We can't leave until tomorrow."

"Why is that?" asked Shepard, impatient.

"The ships took heavy damage. Techs are going over them to make sure they are safe enough for the Mass Relay. Communications are down otherwise I'd have you send a message to the Normandy. Aria asked that I look after you and get you a place to rest."

"You always get stuck with these crap details, don't you?" she asked with a smirk, the scar above her lip pulling into a thin line.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Let's go."

"And where are we going?"

"My place." She hesitated, blue eyes calculating as she stared into his beady black. "You said you wanted a shower. I got a shower."

"Your place didn't get trashed?" she asked, following him.

"No. It's enough out of the way and security measures were taken."

They said nothing else. Quinn followed him, hands ready to take out her Paladin if he got twitchy. Her back was still protesting and now her feet were getting tired. She was just about to ask just how damn far his place was when he stopped at a wall and keyed in something on his Omni-Tool. The section of the wall opened and Shepard lifted a black eyebrow as he gestured her to go in what was an elevator. They were encased in darkness before she felt the movements of going up... Up... Up... The elevator stopped and there was another code to type in followed by a print. Then the door opened.

Impressive.

Inside it was dark. The carpets were a dark brown and the furniture almost black. The sconce lights on the walls kept the apartment lit dimly and Shepard knew that if it wasn't for the Cerberus enhancements she might have had a little trouble. Bray walked in, eyes taking everything in and he looked satisfied before turning to her. He hiked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing it down the hall.

"Got a bedroom back there for you, last door on the left. Bathroom is across the hall from it."

Shepard didn't have to be told twice. She went right to the bedroom and once she unarmed her weapons and set them carefully in the corner on the carpet she pulled off her armor. She cleaned that first, the best she could, promising herself she'd get the scuffs out better when she got back to Normandy. Setting her armor near her weapons she pulled off her under suit then entered the bathroom across the hall. Cool, dark tiles made her toes curl as she quickly entered the shower. There was a bar of soap inside, the smell reminding her of evergreen trees on Earth, and she lathered up her hair and rinsed the black locks the best she could before washing her body. When finished she found two towels and wrapped her long hair with one then wrapped the other around her body.

It was then that she realized she had nothing else to wear and she frowned. She didn't want to put her undersuit back on but she also didn't want to run around naked. She darted across the hall, searching around the bedroom Bray had assigned her, but the closet was empty and the drawers just had extra blankets. Sighing, she unraveled the towel for her hair and dropped it on the floor before exiting the bedroom. She bit her lower lip while traveling down the dark hall back to the main room, pale skin making seem almost ghostly. Life on a ship really put a dampener on working for that perfect tan. Oh, and being locked up on Earth as well.

"Bray?"

No answer so she went down the hall he indicated he had been heading to. She listened and heard nothing so she tried one door. Bathroom. Warm and steamy, and yet empty. She passed the smaller door that she knew was a utility closet and opened the last door at the end of the hall.

"Jesus," she whispered.

The room was huge, bigger than her cabin on the Normandy! Straight ahead of her was a large bed with brown sheets... Seriously, what was with the color brown? Above the bed was some sort of art. Batarian? It looked, as Javik would say, primitive. There was a painting of a desert with a purple sunset and she wondered if that was one of the new destroyed batarian worlds? Peeking around she still didn't see him anywhere.

Where the hell was he?

She rushed to a dresser and found a large shirt. Sighing in relief she looked around before dropping her towel. The shirt fell down to her mid thigh and was a little scratchy but not bad. It reminded her of a tunic but it had a hood. She was about to look for a pair of pants when a noise had her turning around. There, standing with a pair of linen pants and nothing else was Bray. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and shoulders and a smoke in his hand. He smirked upon seeing her in nothing but his shirt, her lean legs a welcome view. He tilted his head to the side, black eyes not blinking as they traveled up her legs, her barely covered ass, over the breasts where he could clearly see her pointed nipples pointing through the shirt, to her face. Her long, back hair was wet and he was surprised to see that it fell almost to her ass.

"Commander Shepard," he said, bringing the rolled cigarette to his mouth, inhaling deeply then exhaling the best thing humans brought to the galaxy. "Here I was thinking I'd need to work at getting you in my bedroom."

"Haha," she said, rolling her eyes, one hand going out to her cocked hip. "I was looking for clothes."

"And you found them," he said.

"Got another smoke?" she asked, waltzing forward, not caring that she had nothing but an oversized shirt on. She didn't want him to see her discomfort. She tossed all feelings of embarrassment out the window. He turned his back to her and motioned her to follow. Sitting on the window seat was the pack of his personally rolled smokes and he sat before taking out of and offering it to her. She took it out of his hand and he handed her a lighter. She sighed in bliss as she sat opposite of him, legs crossed as she pressed her back against the window. She could see outside but she doubted that the people below could see in. "I needed this."

"Wound up tight?" he asked. "I would be too."

They smoked in silence, the purple smoke curling into the air, coiling around them like a snake did its prey. Hell, if the Reaper's didn't kill her these certainly would. When finished she looked around for a place to dispose of her smoke. Bray stood, went into a little room she hadn't noticed before, and came back with a glass ashtray. He walked to her and placed it beside her thigh. She stubbed the smoke out, aware that he didn't move. Slowly, she looked up to find his coal eyes staring at her intensely. Bracing her hands on the edge of the wooden windowsill on either sides of her hips she kept her blue eyes on his before ever so slowly uncrossing her legs, then opening them up in invitation. With a slight growl he launched forward. One hand went to her hair, fingers twisting in her locks before pulling her head to the side so he could slant his mouth over hers. She eagerly kissed him back, letting his thicker and rougher tongue invade her mouth, conscious of the fact that his mouth housed razor sharp teeth.

Digits slid over her smooth skin there and she heard his surprise. She liked a smooth pussy, liked the surprised reactions both males and females gave her. She smirked, one arm wrapping around his neck while her free hand went to the top of his head to scratch downward over his spine. He growled, shivering at the sensation as he immediately thrust two fingers in her. She moaned, letting him take the lead as his mouth moved to her neck. She leaned her head back,resting it against the window as he finger-fucked her to get her wet. Both of her hands traveled over his back, amazed at how different the skin felt. It was like she was touching smooth leather and she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and slid them downward. She'd never been with a batarian before but she was satisfied with the length and girth. The top was mushroomed like a humans and his veins ran purple to match the spots on his face. He was already hard for her so she gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away from her before wrapping her legs around his bare waist. She leaned forward to lick up his chest to his neck before stopping at his pointed ear.

"Forget foreplay, just fuck me," she purred and he released another growl, hands going to her knees then sliding up her outer thighs. He gripped her by the hips harshly, adjusted himself slightly, then pushed inside her slick warmth. She welcomed the sudden invasion within her pussy, blue eyes fluttering closed as his broad hands clenched her hips harder. Had she been a regular human without enhancements his hold might have hurt, bruised even. She didn't have time to think about it because he was lifting her up then slamming her into the wall. The breath left her body for a moment but his warm hands on her stomach had her forgetting about it as he pulled his shirt from her body. He leaned forward, hips still rocking against her, to wrap his pliant lips around a nipple. He suckled before nipping it with his teeth, an electric pulse traveling from the reddening bud down to her clit. She gasped as he repeated the process, biting a little harder before flattening his tongue and licking up to her clavicle. He nipped at the bone there, then at her shoulder before licking up her neck. He was panting against her skin as she wrapped her legs around him a little tighter, arms sliding around his ribs, blunt nails digging into his skin.

So close, she was so close. It had been so long that it wouldn't take much for her to go over. One hand scratched its way up to his blad head, encouraging the bites he was delivering over the column of her throat, sharp teeth leaving pinprick indents in her softer skin. He moved from the wall and walked to the bed. Instead of just laying her down he pulled out of her. She frowned in slight disappointment but felt anticipation building again as he turned her around. He ran his hands from her hips to her shoulders and pushed her forward. She knelt, on her hands and knees on the bed and soon his hand was in her hair. He gripped it harshly, so tight that tears formed in her eyes and she loved it. The other hand went to her hip as he hovered over her. She widened her legs, pussy dripping, body trembling with anticipation. His dick found its way back into her pussy and she felt even fuller than before.

"Bray!" she moaned loudly, earning a dark and deep rumble from him. Her fingers clenched as he pounded her from behind, his grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her upwards. The hand on her hip went to a breast and his fingers were just as punishing as his teeth had been, pinching brutally as his mouth made it to that special place where shoulder met neck.

"You fucking love it rough, don't you?"

She wanted to say yes, but all that came out from her lips was a desperate keen.

"Yeah you do. I want to bite you, taste your blood on my tongue as I fuck you. Its all about the blood for our people, the rich taste of it as we fuck. I'm going to taste you."

His teeth penetrated her skin and she shouted out her orgasm. Her whole body rocked and she felt like she was about to black out. He roared against her throat and she felt dribbles of blood running down her neck and she didn't care. She brought a hand up to rest at the back of his head and he rumbled his approval as he pumped inside her furiously. The wet sound of their fucking echoed in her ears along with the sound of her rapidly beating heart until his hips jerked. A sudden wetness flooded inside her, and she murmured his name once more as he sagged against her. He retracted his teeth and licked at her wound. They lowered to the bed on top of the sheets, on their sides, he at her back. The rumbling sound of his contentment surprised her as his calloused hand moved down her front. Gentle fingers slid over her damp skin, the faint sheen of sweet creating the illusion of glowing pale skin. A fingertip circled a nipple, making it bud and her hips shifted slightly as his caress went lower, over her abs, around her bellybutton, and finally between her legs once more. She sighed, opening for him as his fingers traveled over her pussy: twisting in their combined juices then going to her clit. She licked her lips as his fingers played at that bundle of nerves lazily, thighs trembling whenever he added pressure.

"This surprised me," he grumbled, hot mouth going back to her neck. Must be a batarian thing. "All bare, like an asari, but so fucking soft. Never been with a human like you, Shepard. Human's aren't really my thing."

"Nor is batarian mine," she answered as the familiar feel of something hard started poking her in the ass. "Already ready for round two, Bray?"

"Trust me, I plan on having many rounds with you before you leave. When you walk through Omega I want everyone to know who you've been fucking. My marks will be on your skin, my scent, and when you walk you will FEEL and then remember who did that to you."

"Sounds a little territorial," she said, twisting around, leveraging herself up onto his hips. She braced a hand down on his chest as she lifted her hips upward. She used her free hand to grab his dick and all four of his eyes looked to her two and closed as she slowly sunk onto him. "God DAMN Bray you cock is fucking amazing."

He smirked, then opened his eyes to watch her as she glided her body over his. His eyes traveled from her marked neck to her slightly bouncing breasts, and finally to her hips. He grunted as she gave a little twist and relaxed as she leaned forward to play at his neck. He slid a hand back into her hair but this time his hold was gentle, encouraging as she lapped at his throat. Her blunt teeth slid and bit over his tougher skin but he still felt every little nip and every pass of her tongue has his cock twitching inside her. He was certain this was the gentlest sex he'd ever had, his blood lust didn't even stir once as she rode him like this: sharing her heat and breath with him.

However, they soon both grew tired of gentle, and she let him roll her onto her back to take control of the movements. The sound of skin slapping and panted breath filled the room and Quinn's hands reached up to his shoulders and held on tightly as he thrust harder, faster, so deep and she didn't even think about offering her neck. She just tilted her head to the side and he gripped the hair at the back of her head to find purchase before leaning down to take it. She bit into his arm as she came and he grunted, with a few more sure thrusts he followed behind her.

He slowly pulled out of her and he felt gratification knowing that his teeth marked her neck and breasts. She fell onto her stomach, sighing into his mattress as he stretched out beside her. She turned, curling a leg over his waist, resting her head on his chest: her black hair tickling his skin. She sighed as he reached into his drawer for a different pack of cigarettes. Yeah, he had a lot of them stashed in his place, and he knew he was addicted but after having sex like that who WOULDN'T need one of these?

With the great Spectre drapped over him he enjoyed his smoke while her fingers danced circles on his chest. She even leaned up and took a couple drags from him and soon he was stubbing out the smoke then settling down into the bed. He was too damn lazy to pull up the covers but the room was at a comfortable temperature. He wasn't sure what lulled him to sleep, hell, he couldn't remember the last time he actually shared his bed with a female for more than just sex. Slowly, ever so slowly, her even breathing and warmth pulled him under to join her in slumber.

.

.

.

END?


End file.
